A Second Chance
by Callie Beth
Summary: After the Pevensie children come back from Narnia and tell Professor Kirke their story, he calls up an old friend on the telephone.


**A Second Chance**

_Disclaimer:_ I own absolutely nothing. Not even the computer I'm typing on, seeing as my dad bought it. But all this stuff below belongs to the beloved and brilliant Mr. Lewis.

**-----**

_Ring, ring, ring… _Would she _ever_ answer the telephone? What would an old maid like her have to do on a rainy Tuesday evening but wait for her oldest, dearest friend to call? _Ring, ring, ring…_

"Come on, Poll, This is important… Pick up…" Professor Digory Kirke muttered into the telephone. _Ring… _he was about to hang up, figuring Polly wasn't home, when she finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" came Polly Plummer's familiar voice through the receiver.

"Polly! Finally!"

"Oh, Digory!"

"What ever were you doing? The telephone must have rang at least ten times before you answered!"

"Oh, sorry, Digory, I was up in my bedroom… I couldn't hear the phone ringing… Now what are you calling about?"

"What if I wasn't calling about anything? Wouldn't it just be a pleasure to hear my voice?" Digory joked to his friend.

"Of course, Digs," Polly replied, laughing. "But really, what are you calling about?"

"All right, all right… Those kids, who are staying with me… the Pevensies? Well, they told me quite a story; I thought you'd like to hear it."

"Yes?" Polly replied patiently.

"They say they went to Narnia, Poll."

"Narnia! _Our _Narnia?" Polly asked, surprised.

"What other Narnia have you heard of? Of course it was our Narnia. And you wouldn't believe some of the things they've told me!" Digory replied.

"Well, after our little trip there, I'm willing to believe just about anything."

"Even after all these years?" Digory questioned.

"Even after all these years," Polly replied resolutely.

"Well, even so, you might need to sit down for this one," Digory warned her. "You do remember Jadis?"

"Oh, how could I forget?"

"She took over Narnia."

"What! What ever do you mean, _took over_?" Polly exclaimed.

"She was ruling it; she had even taken on the title of _Queen of Narnia_. The children tell me she sent Narnia into a hundred-year's winter. She reigned as a tyrant, completely _freezing_ anyone who fell in her path. She was known as the White Witch to most everyone in Narnia."

"Oh no, how _terrible_! And we're all to blame for it."

"No, Poll, _I'm_ all to blame. You didn't want me to ring that bell. You tried to stop me. You never trusted Jadis. You're the good one, Poll; I'm just the man who ruined Narnia."

"Oh, Digory…" Polly attempted to comfort him. She tried to resist, but couldn't help but to ask: "Is Narnia still under her rule? Is everyone there suffering?"

"That's the good part of it. The children say they defeated her. She's dead, Polly. Gone forever."

Polly sighed in relief. "Well, that's certainly wonderful to hear."

"But there's _more_, Poll—the kids say that Aslan crowned them _sovereigns_ of Narnia. All four of them! They led Narnia for fifteen years; what came to be known as_ the golden years_."

"That's amazing," Polly said. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the Pevensie children—fifteen _years _in Narnia? Polly and Digory weren't even there one year–not even one month, actually. And yet they were still there long enough to bring in Jadis and destroy Narnia.

"They were known as King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Their titles chimed in Polly's head. Oh, how she wished she could go back to Narnia…

"Remember our trip to Narnia, Poll? Remember?"

"Of course I remember!"

"Such a mission we had, getting that apple."

"Remember riding Strawber—I mean, Fledge? And the toffee tree. And watching Narnia being created…"

"Meeting Aslan for the first time."

"Hearing the stars sing along with him as they burst into creation. Oh, the memories…"

"My uncle making a mess of everything."

"But if it wasn't for him, after all, we would have never gone to Narnia. So I suppose it was for the better."

"I'm sure Aslan would have called us, if we were really meant to go there. Then again, with the way I ruined Narnia, what with bringing Jadis in and everything, maybe we weren't meant to go. Maybe it would have been better if we _hadn't_ gone."

"Oh, Digory! Don't talk that way. After all, it's all better now, isn't it?"

"The Pevensie children say as much. Narnia is thriving, according to them."

"Then it doesn't matter anymore. Let history be history, Digory. We all make mistakes," Polly consoled him.

"You're just about the best friend in the world, Poll."

"And you as well, Digs."

They sat in silence for a moment, both of their thoughts on Narnia. Finally, Polly spoke up.

"I want to go back so badly, Digory."

"Me too, Poll. I want a second chance, after what I did to Narnia."

"Do you think we'll ever get one? Do you think we'll ever get to go back?"

"I'm sure we will, if that's what Aslan wants."

"But do you think that that's what Aslan wants? Do you think he'll let us come back?"

"Who knows what Aslan wants, Polly? And it's really none of our business, anyway. He'll do whatever is best for Narnia. And if that includes us, I'm sure we'll go back. If it doesn't, then it's most certainly better that we stay right where we are. We wouldn't want to ruin Narnia for a second time!"

Polly laughed a little and replied, "You're right, Digs." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Digory, how did you say that the children got into Narnia? Did Aslan call for them?"

"Do you remember the old wardrobe in the spare room of my house?"

"The one made from the Narnian apple tree, correct?"

"That's the one. They say they got in through there."

"Oh, Digory, then we have to try! I'd never be able to live with myself if I knew I'd passed up a second chance to go to Narnia!"

"I must admit, Polly, I took a peek in there myself. I wouldn't have gone without you, I really wouldn't have; I just had to know if it was there. And sorry, but no luck."

"It's not there?"

"Just the back of an old wardrobe."

"Oh, Digory…" Polly sighed. She fought back tears. For a moment, she had really thought that she was going to get to go to Narnia again. "So I guess there's no hope of us going back?"

"No hope! Oh, don't talk that way, Polly, dearest! Like I said, if Aslan wants us, he'll call for us. After all, he did forgive us. All we had to do was get that apple, remember?"

"So you do think there's a chance?"

"Of course there's a chance."

"Then I'll be hoping and praying. Oh, Digs, I'd _die_ for a chance to go back to Narnia."

"Me too, Poll, me too."

**-----**

Several years later, Polly and Digory sat next to each other on a train. A few days earlier, a strange Narnian man had appeared while they were eating supper with the Pevensies, their cousin Eustace, and his friend Jill. Peter and his brother Edmund had gone to find Digory's Uncle Andrew's magic rings, which were buried in his old backyard.

Now they were on a train to meet the boys. Eustace and Jill were to take the rings and find and help the young man in Narnia.

There was a loud squeal of the train's wheels sliding off the tracks. Digory realized what was happening – they were going to crash! He grabbed Polly's hand and squeezed his eyes shut.

There was a loud sound of smashing metal, a shot of pain through his entire body, and a moment later, a strange feeling of weightlessness. Digory opened his eyes.

He knew instantly where they were.

"Narnia," breathed Polly, still holding his hand.

"We're back, Poll," Digory whispered to her.

"I guess Aslan really _does_ want us here. We really _do_ get a second chance!"

"And you know what's ironic about this, Polly?" Digory asked, laughing.

"What, Digory?"

"We really did die for it, didn't we?"

Laughing, they both took off running – further up and further in.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _My first fanfic. However, only a one-shot and not much to be proud of. Written at like midnight to satisfy my summer boredom. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is welcome, of course, just try not to be rude about it… Please? It's been a while since I've read The Magician's Nephew, so please excuse any mistakes there, along with any mistakes from The Last Battle (it's been even longer since I've read that one).

I'd like to dedicate this to _Cass Perenelle_. She's always been so sweet to me, which includes dedicating one of her fics, Remembering You, to me. Read anything of hers. It's all amazing.

Anyway, please review. This is my first fanfic and I'd really like to know how I did with it.


End file.
